It is desirable for authorized approvers (“AA”) to be able to process voice, data and video (VDV) received from end users and to review the importance of such incoming voice, data, or video transmissions. Often, voice, data, or video information may be created and/or transmitted by or on behalf of end users that is vital to the end user's health or well being, such as if an end user has an emergency situation and signals such emergency by pressing an emergency button, or if the end user has an emergency situation that is identified to remote locations by transmitting voice, data or video that contains other vital information including but not limited to physiological data, location data or other informational readings. The signal, whether sent by pressing an emergency button or through the transmission of VDV, may be sent directly from a telecommunication device (“TD”) such as a cell phone. Further, these signals and/or VDV information may be received by an authorized approver (AA), such as a doctor or other medical care provider, who may then transmit the signal or information to authorized contacts, such as family members of the end user in distress.
It is desirable for authorized approvers (AA) who receive any such emergency transmissions from end users to have a system, method and apparatus to be able to review the VDV transmitted by or on behalf of the end user from a telecommunications device (TD). An authorized approver may include but not be limited to a physician or medical care provider, and the ability to receive VDV originated from a end user on a TD may save time, and may shorten the timeframe in which the VDV may be reviewed and subsequently retransmitted and/or amended and retransmitted to one or more contacts of the end user, or other contact, at the discretion of the authorized approver.
Systems and methods currently exist that enable AAs to receive end user emergency signals indicating. However, existing methods and systems have various disadvantages. First, the existing systems and methods described above are typically not mobile, in that they do not send the actual VDV information to the telecommunications device (TD) of an AA, nor do they easily allow for easy “one-button” or “single action” release or retransmission of VDV to one or more contacts of the end user, or other contact or contacts. Existing inventions do not indeed allow vital VDV to be retransmitted in real-time to contacts of the end user or other contacts who may be positioned to aid the end user in cases, including but not limited to, a medical emergency.
Many types of critical events, such as medical, health and personal emergencies, may be addressed and/or alleviated with prompt medical attention and rescue intervention. For example, subjects having hypoglycemic episodes may simply need a glass of orange juice or a glucagon tablet to elevate their blood sugar. In children or the elderly, the time for response may be more critical, and these subjects may not be able to provide the needed self-assistance or may not be cognizant or may not be in the position to ask someone for help due to their medical condition or the severity of a critical event. Further, because the onset of many emergency medical conditions is gradual, the subjects and those in the vicinity of the subjects experiencing a critical event may not recognize the imminent danger and potential risk.
Also, many health emergencies go untreated until permanent physical damage or death occurs, even when someone is in the vicinity, because that person was not aware or was not alerted of the critical event. Further, if an individual was to recognize that a subject needed assistance, the individual may not know how to care for the subject in distress. Further still, emergency personnel may take several minutes to assess the critical event before administering the correct or appropriate treatment. Each delay may lead to increased permanent physical damage, unnecessary suffering, extreme trauma or even death.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for more efficient system and method for allowing AAs who receive emergency or distress signals with VDV information from end users to immediately receive and distribute such signals or VDV information on to authorized contacts of the end user from whom the signal and/or information originated.